Lizzie McGuire ForeverE2 The day of picture school
by Fefe345
Summary: 2º episode of series Lizzie McGuire Forever
1. Chapter 1

Hello here comes another episode of Series "Lizzie McGuire Forever"! The name of this new chapter is: "The day of school picture, " I hope you like, thank you for reading all, especially Boris! And all the others! Enjoy!

The day dawned on the house of McGuire, was a very important day for high school students, was the day of school photo, the photo would go to parents, to the plug and the wall of students, Isabella was ready, already had bought the clothes, was a strapless dress jeans, a black thin-heeled sandals and a black collar with a heart of Stra discreet, since Lizzie, did not know what to wear:

- Call Miranda and Kate, so they help us choose an outfit for you! - Isabella says

Lizzie then phoned the girls:

- Hello girls, we are calling for help, we are in an emergency fashion, I do not know what to wear! - Lizzie says

- Well, what about your red robe that you bought there in italy? - Kate says

- I told her that Kate! - Isabella says

- Yeah, I thought it was very chic and disproportionate to school! - Lizzie says

Suddenly Matt arrives:

- Lizzie want the phone!

- Will you pick, I'm using the phone not seeing this!

- Hey, how about your romantic blue blouse, the one that conbine with your new jeans? - Miranda says

- The mini has a frilled front? - Lizzie says

- The same! - Miranda says

- Really Lizzie, that there is great! - Isabella says

- No, would go like fashion urban style mixed with a romantic! - Lizzie says

- Hmm, hey Lizzie that her pink top that? Combine that with his black denim skirt? - Isabella says

- Or, that baby pink shirt male type? - Lizzie says

- Yes, it had been beautiful with its black denim skirt! - Isabella says

- It's Isabella is right, it would show! - Miranda and Kate says

- Just a moment, I have a call waiting! - Lizzie says

- Hello? - Lizzie says

- Hello love here is the Gordo!

- Oh, hi Gordo, what do you want?

- I was wondering if I left my book there in your house, not sure if brought dai when we were studying! - Gordo says

- Oh wait just a moment! - Lizzie says

She waits a bit, not going back into the room and says:

- No, not here, I'll answer another call on hold! - Lizzie says

- Ok! - Gordo says

Lizzie calls her back to Kate and Miranda:

- Returning to the subject girls, the pink top is not going to give, is in the laundry! - Lizzie says

- Hmm - says Miranda

- Wait I have another call waiting! - Lizzie says

- Hello?

- You have not been in the living room, my book is there or not? - Gordo says

- Gordo! I'm fashion emergency, do not know what dress, I'm busy, excuse me?

- Ok! - says Gordo - Girls! - he mumbles

- Hello girls I'm back, it was Gordo and his book, seem to not think of anything else! - Lizzie says

- Ok, and while the clothes? - Miranda says

- And if you wear your red blouse neon? - Kate says

- Lizzie, the phone! - Matt says

- Sai brat! - Lizzie says

- Well, maybe, blouse and neon way, but is Its hard to find something that suits them! It would be not a good choice! - Lizzie says

Matt then yells to his parents on the ladder:

- Dad Mom! Lizzie is dressing like Britney Spears!

- Red alert,I'm go girls! - Lizzie says


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here we are, another chapter, hope you're enjoying it, thank you for reading Woemcat and Boris, thank you! Enjoy!

Lizzie then hangs up and begins to count:

- One, two, three and ...

His parents arrive in the room at that time:

- Honey, you do not think no it's cool to dress like Brittany Spears! - Sam says

- Yeah, let's say she has not behaved well these last years! - Jo says

- Brat gossip! - Matt says Lizzie

- Honey! Matt, did well enough to tell us! - Jo says

So Matt picks up the phone and go out, Lizzie says:

- Matt is exaggerating mother I was talking to the girls about what I wear today for the school photo, had nothing to Brittany Spears, there is Isabella?

- Mrs. McGuire's true! - Isabella says

- It will not wear the shirt of your pony grandma gave him for Christmas? - Jo says

Jo takes the blouse of the basket, is red colored and has a pony in front, of children, Lizzie and then says:

- Mom, is disproportionate to school! - Lizzie said wanting to get rid of her blouse

- Do not want to use the shirt that gave you your vo? He was so happy when I received it! - Jo says

Isabella gets surprised, I had never seen anything more ridiculous than that sweater, and Lizzie says:

- Mother, I'd better choose another sewed! - Lizzie said already despairing at the idea of going to school with that sweater

- Oh Lizzie, you go with the blouse and is determined, had been with his lovely denim skirt! - Sam says

- Mother! - says Lizzie desperately

- Go with the sweater, is a special day, the blouse has to be in the photo to please his grandmother, is not known how long she stayed with us anymore! - Jo says

- Mom, Grandma ta better than us, windsurfing, her mother is still alive! I do not have to wear that blouse!

- Daughter, had worn the shirt and done deal! - Jo says

- Oops! - Isabella says

- No way! - Lizzie says

- We are waiting for the breakfast down below, we see her with her shirt!

LIZZIE THINKING:

-Okay, now I'm done, I can not go to school with that, no, please be a nightmare and I'll wake up! Please!

TERMINATION OF LIZZIE THINKING

Shortly after she and Isabella fall, and Lizzie still complaining:

- Mother, and if the background is red, my head will look like you're floating! - Lizzie says

- I'm sure will be a neutral background and baby sweater is perfect on you!

After she and Isabella go to the point of the school bus arrived, they, especially Lizzie but is soon spotted by everyone on the spot, including by Miranda and Kate who have come to expect both in point, coming closer to them, Miranda and Kate pull Lizzie and say:

- What sets you think you are doing? - Miranda says

- That blouse more ridiculous is that? - Kate says

- Okay, bullshit invented my brother and my parents chose the clothes, I tried to reverse the situation but it did not work, I had to come up with this thing!

- Too bad you Lizzie, That sucks! - Kate says trying to animate it

Then the four enter the bus, sit together Isabella and Lizzie and Kate Miranda sit together in the front seat and they sit delasm:

- You can not take the picture with this school! - Isabella says

- You saw Isabella, my parents are irreducible!

So right now, is a boy who is drinking milk when you look at the blouse of Lizzie sneezes all the milk out and laughing at her,:

- Oh no! Your blouse looks made him sneeze and he's the most childish school boy! - Miranda says


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here we are, another chapter, hope you're enjoying it, thank you for reading all, especially Boris, and everyone else, have fun!

- Lizzie, Isabella is right, can not use it in your school picture is terrible! - Kate says

- I know you think I'm happy to wear this stuff mixed up her blouse? I'm desperate, what can I do more? - Lizzie says

- Why will not change clothes then? - Isabella says

- No way! My parents would not leave! - Lizzie says

- Lizzie, we're in high school, the school will be in the photo mural of the school, in our statement and our image will convey that he will be remembered by all for ever!

- Forever? - Lizzie question

- Forever!

- I better go change clothes! - says Lizzie, who gets up and walks toward the door of the bus, which closes and goes away without her fall, she is devastated!

Shortly after, school, girls talk together in the corridor until the boys arrive and:

- Hi amore! - says Paolo Isabella kissing

- Hi love ... - Gordo stops talking and is amazed to look at Lizzie with that blouse:

- What's this? - Gordo asks amazed

- It seems the costume of the children's show Barney! - Ethan says

- Where did you get that? - Paolo question

- Ta cool, it's a long story! - Lizzie says that tells them everything, after all explained, Gordo amazed question:

- Your grandmother windsurfing? - asks Gordo

- Thank you for helping Gordo! - Lizzie says

- Sorry! - Gordo says

- Go take a picture of the school dressed in this? - Paolo question

- Ai that is the problem, I'm desperate at the idea of taking the photo with this blouse, I gotta do something! - Lizzie says

- How about asking borrowed clothes? - Ethan says

- Ethan, that most absurd idea! - Kate says

- No, so that makes sense! - Lizzie says

- I do not think you'll go around asking people clothes? - Miranda says

- It's my last alternative, I can not get the school picture with that blouse! - Lizzie says

So when they walked, they saw the hall, Lizzie soon sees Claire, and is amazed, after all she and sight are all amazed that a reason:

Claire and Isabella are in the same clothes (Even necklace, dress and even the same sandals) Conclusion: Danger! Claire soon see, and says to Isabella:

- You It will not use it! - Claire says

- Oh no? Looks like I will! - Isabella says

- Oh no I know, I spent the entire week by selecting that outfit, I think that good you change clothes before the sixth hour! - Claire says

- Will dreaming darling! - Isabella says

- You will change clothes or by hook or by crook! - Claire says

- Want to see who's gonna make me! - Isabella says

- You will not use it! - Claire says

- It's what you think! - Isabella says

Then Claire turns and walks away


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, hope you're enjoying it, thank you for reading all, especially Boris! Enjoy!

- I do not think Claire's clothes is like your Isabella! - Lizzie says

- Not me, but if that fox thinks he'll change my clothes, she's sadly mistaken! - Isabella says

- You will not change clothes? - Miranda says

- Of course not! If she is so disgusted so we're of the same clothes, change itself! - Isabella says

- You are right! - Kate says

- Good people, I fight, I have to get an outfit borrowed before the sixth time! - Lizzie says

- Lizzie, has even sure you want to beg people clothes?-Gordo says

- I will, is not you who is wearing clothes unicorn! - Lizzie says

- Good luck my friend! - Isabella says

- Thanks!

Lizzie then goes and asks for clothes the most diverse people, all refuse, hours later:

- So my friend got something? - Isabella says keeping the book in your closet

- No! - Lizzie says sadly

- Calm down, I'm sure I'll you get something up to the sixth hour, we are still the fourth time!

- Hopefully! - Lizzie says

Meanwhile, the row of pictures ...

Danny Klesse (now the most popular kid and wished the school) for boys comes and says:

- You know how it will take the picture?

- Like every picture must be taken, with camera and flash! - Ethan says

- Do not be stupid Ethan, I'm talking about going to pose in front of the camera! - Danny says


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter, I hope it fits like it! Thanks to Boris and reading all the others!

- Danny, the school picture and how we get it, do not count! - Gordo says

- Not important? So why is your girlfriend like crazy, begging people borrowed clothes? - Danny says

- That's nonsense of Lizzie! It's not important! -Gordo says

- I agree with Gordo! - says Paolo

- Oh really? So why your girlfriend is at war with Claire not to change clothes? - Danny says

- Isabella is certain, if Claire is so worried about it, herself that change your clothes! - says Paolo

- Not answered my question, what's going to pose in the photo? - Danny says

- Give the nice smile! - Ethan says

- To be ridiculous Ethan, if you want to be cool, make a very serious guy in front of the camera, you'll see, will make a great success! - Danny says

- That's bullshit! - Gordo says

- Nonsense or not! Do, you oped! - Danny says

In fact ...

Paolo, Gordo and Ethan, are straight face that sent Danny! After ...

Lizzie was in the courtyard of the school cafeteria, could not find anyone to ask who borrowed clothes, she see a girl, and thinks:

LIZZIE THINKING:

That's Lucy Aymes, she hates me since I spilled ink on her barbie dancing in the 3rd year, never drag me to it!

END OF LIZZIE THINKING

- Hey, Lucy! - Lizzie says

- Hi! - she says

- What shoes ways! - Lizzie says

- You know there! The your are not too bad! - Lucy says

- Really? can borrow when you want! - Lizzie says

- Thanks!

- And maybe I could borrow something too ... maybe its like ... your blouse! - Lizzie says

- Oh, I had heard that the clothes are begging, some people find this weird! - Lucy says getting up and leaving Lizzie alone

LIZZIE THINKING:  
But know that your shoes are horrible!  
END OF LIZZIE THINKING  
Later ...  
Gordo is Lizzie hitting his head on the cabinet:  
- Lizzie, what are you doing? - asks Gordo  
- I am considering not watching! - says she makes and hit his head on the cabinet  
- I have something to show you! - Gordo says  
- Now you can not, I'm busy doing something important! - she says and hits his head on the closet again  
- What do I have to show is more important! - Gordo tells Lizzie that pulls and walks away

He takes up a cabinet:

- what you see? - he asks

- a closet! - Lizzie says

- No, no! - he said opening the closet and revealing blouses many beautiful inside

- The girl who keeps the clothes for the part of the theater owed me a favor, since she needed a couple to dance the Jerk and I broke the bough it! - Gordo says

- could not resist a straight face Danny Klesse did not you? - Lizzie asks with a smile

- Yes, most still find it silly! - Gordo says

- So why was behind the closet for me? - Lizzie says

- Why do not you like to see you sad! do what I is glad to see you, I love you! - Gordo says

- I love you too! - Lizzie says with a smile and a kiss on Gordo

- So, what blouse will wear? - Gordo Question

- I think I want this, is white, is smooth, is ... absolutely perfect! - Lizzie says with a white regatta in hand

Then, in painting class ...

- Do not know why we have to paint fruit, it's me hungry! - Miranda says

- I know, it seems like they are in implicancia with our stomachs! - Kate says

- I can not wait to get the range! - Ethan says

Claire then comes close to a little boy:

- Hey, do you see that girl there, identically to Lizzie, only in brown hair? - Claire whispers to him

- Isabella? Italian pop star identical to Lizzie? - he asks

- It is herself!

- What sets about her? asks the little boy

- I want you fassa a favor for me! - Claire says

Lizzie then see her talking to him

LIZZIE THINKING:

Hey, Claire being nice to him? Why would she do that? This is not sewed me smelling good!

END OF LIZZIE THINKING


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for reading, especially that of Boris, and everyone else! Oh and sorry for the delay!

Then the boy is coming near where Isabella is with a pot of green paint:

- Hey what's this?-Miranda question

- What 's boy doing?-question Kate

More he did not listen and continued walking towards Isabella, who realizes that she is coming up with a pot of paint and stands up and starts shouting:

- ahhhhhhhhhh!

Lizzie then crosses in front of her and says:

- Nooooo!

And ends up falling on the floor and paint it instead of messing Isabella, all come near it:

- You okay? - asks Isabella

- I think so! 'says Lizzie

- Oh what courage! It all right my love? - asks Gordo helping her to rise

- Mui Grazie Lizzie, I have no words to thank you, very Grazie! - Isabella says

- You're welcome, this is what friends are for! - Lizzie says

LIZZIE THINKING:

"I think in the end, the lesson learned, what matters is being with friends and help them, no matter what you order! And while the laundry? Well .. Green is in fashion!"

END OF LIZZIE THINKING

After ...

Isabella is keeping some books in his locker, a bag when it falls, with a blouse within:

- What's this? A blouse? - asks Isabella

Then she remembered:

- Oh, now I remember I bought this shirt as a gift to Lizzie, but since I was just in time schedule of school, I had no time to wrap and give to it. Further, this may help to Lizzie, she is not WHAT to wear, I found it! - Isabella says that closes the closet and goes after Lizzie!

Meanwhile:

- And now, what will you do?-Paolo asks Lizzie

- I do not know, do not know what is worse, taking a picture of the school's high school with this shirt stained with paint or draw a picture with that ridiculous shirt unicorn! - Lizzie says

Then Isabella gets:

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! - Isabella says

- What sets was Isabella? - Lizzie question

- Lizzie McGuire you will not believe what I tell you! - Isabella says

- What? Speak is making me curious! - Lizzie says

- Look at that! - Isabella tells her blouse showing pink color of a sleeve only Lizzie

- What's this? - Lizzie question

- Simple, yesterday I bought this shirt to give you a present, as most of the hour was up from school and I had no time to wrap and deliver thee I left in the closet and now, bam, you can use it to school picture, is my gift to you! - Isabella tells her blouse Entrages Lizzie

- Isabella, I have no words to thank you, the blouse is beautiful , and the time came that I needed, thank you! - Lizzie says

- You're welcome my friend! - she said it embraced the  
- Well, I go to the bathroom to change her shirt! - Lizzie says that going into the bathroom to change her shirt  
Then, in line at school picture ...  
- What a beautiful blouse! - Miranda says  
- It's amazing, where you got it? - Kate Question  
- It was Isabella who gave it to me! - Lizzie says with a smile  
- It's beautiful! - Miranda says  
- Thank you! - Lizzie says  
LIZZIE NARRATION:  
Well the day of school picture was very agitated, more in the end everything went well, our pictures came out amazing, was that of Claire, and say they did not come out perfect at the time of the photo she was correcting her name and the photographer got out grimacing :  
- Smile Clara! - says the photographer  
- It's Claire! - Claire says  
- Smile Clara! - says the photographer  
- It's Claire! - Claire says, this time he hit the shot and she went out with the greatest face, everybody laughed at school, she even needed to be involved with the clothes, after all, with that huge grin, appeared not to clothing! (laughs)

In the end, Danny Kessler, instead of making a straight face that both wanted, ended up doing the most ridiculous smile that the School had ever seen. The boys, Gordo, Ethan Paolo and they did a straight face was incredible, Kate's got all the fashion, Miranda went all the delicate, the the Isabella was perfect, and mine? Well mine was kind of simple, beautiful confess, with a blouse that Isabella gave me but it has also given a final touch, out with the unicorn sweater in hand, until it was cool, admit it, never enjoyed a my picture as I liked the school, it was amazing! That was the day of school picture, and in the end everything went well!

Well, this was the episode "The day of school picture" I hope you enjoyed, the next episode will be "Rumours, " good to go! Kisses!


End file.
